Old Friends, New Meetings
by RokuKitsune
Summary: Kurama encounters an old friend from when he was a Kitsune thief, but she's changed from who he knew her as. (KuramaOC... HieiOC)
1. Default Chapter

Old Friends, New Meetings

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: Heya, and welcome to my first fic.

Youko: This is your first time?

Me: Hn. Yes. *Glares at Youko* Why do you care?

Youko: *Glares back* you're right… for once. Why should I care, Wench?

Rikku: Cool it! Both of you!

Youko and me: Shut it, Rikku! 

Rikku: Well, it looks like I'm stuck with the introduction… at least… while those two duke it out *Crashing comes from behind as Youko and me rolled into the bookcase* Before you wind up dead, let s get on with the summary.

Me: *From under a lot of books* It may not be much, but it's something! *Glares at Youko* don't make me hurt you, Youko Kurama!!

Youko: *Also from under the books* you wouldn't dare, woman…

Me: *Smiles Evilly* Wanna bet, Youko?

Youko: *Raises eyebrow* Are you actually threatening me, Wen-

Rikku: Kurama! *Gives death glare to him and unburies Youko and me from the pile of books.* {Note from me: Her Death Glare may possibly be worse than Hiei's *stares at the readers* Nani? Well, you'd think the same thing too if you saw the fear on his face!} You finish that sentence and I swear you won't live to take another breath!

Youko: *gulps quietly and nods*

Kazuya: Rikku, are you scaring your boyfriend again?

Rikku: Niisan, What are you doing here? *Turns to glare at him* He is not my Koibito!!

Me: *Mutters under breath* Not yet.

Rikku and Youko: *Glares at me with identical looks and says through clenched teeth*  What was that?!!!

Me: Uhmm, uhh, eheheheheh, N-nothing… nothing at all! On with the little writing I have done. {Hey, can you blame me? School sucks! I hate school with a passion!!}

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Summary:

It had been eighteen years since two old companions were torn apart. Now, after all these years, they encounter each other once more. And… well, look here, what do you know?! It seems to be another tournament… and they meet as opponents.

Other youkai believe that they would show mercy to each other… but the truth is that they couldn't. Yeah, sure… they felt the same towards the other after the duration of this age… however… their personalities have drastically changed…

…One, who used to be cold and heartless, is now warm-hearted and caring. The other, who used to be so laid-back and merciful, is just the opposite, unfeeling and cruel.

Can the indifferent youkai be reverted to whom the other once knew eighteen years ago? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, I do not make any money off of this, but I do own Rikku, Kazuya, and all original characters in this story as they are created by me. You may borrow them, just make sure to include them in your disclaimers.

Kazuya: So, did you solve your little dispute?

Youko, Rikku, and Me: No!!

Well, I'll update in a few days, maybe Youko and me'll actually be on better terms.

Youko: Sou da ne, Sumari?

Me: Hai, Baka Kitsune!

See you in a few days! Flames unwelcome and Anonymous messages unwelcome. Criticism always welcome.

Arigato!

Sumari the Kitsune


	2. The Fushigi Bujutsukai Introductions

Old Friends, New Meetings:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me: I'm back!

Youko: *Glances up* Oh, It's only you, wench.

Kuronue:  Who's the Wench? (A/N: Nani?! I like Kuronue too much; I had to bring him in!)

Me: I am…

Kuronue: *Whispering* Well, can't say I don't agree…

Me: *appears mysteriously behind Kuronue* Repeat that?!

Kuronue: *Vigorously shakes head* Nothing at all!

Youko: *amused* Wow… Kuronue's first time here and he's… *trails off looking at Rikku*

Rikku: *flashes a dangerous look in her eyes to Youko* Kurama…

Youko: *Suddenly looks frightened, then regains usual, icy glare and growls lightly* Gomen Nisai.

Me: apology accepted.

Youko: Why in the Seven Hells should I apologize to that Wench?

Kuronue: Good Point…

Me: *Glares at Kuronue* Come again?

Kazuya and Rikku: *Anime-like sweatdrops* Oh boy..!

Rikku: Well… Sumari does not own Youko, Kuronue, Hiei, or anything from Yu Yu Hakusho and she doesn't own any of the Evanescence lyrics she uses in this fic.

Me: I would like to Thank **Silver Sly Kitsune** for Reviewing the last little bit. And I'm Sorry I haven't updated for a While… (School is a living Hell) But here ya go… Chapter 1!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter 1 - The Fushigi Bujutsukai - Introductions:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Welcome, Youkai and Ningens! Hello! Welcome to the Debut of the Fushigi Bujutsukai! I'll be your announcer until the semi-finals! The name's Kuroko Tamashi…" Kuroko paused, letting something like a television screen lower from the ceiling, displaying the names of the teams fighting. "Now we're ready to introduce the sixteen teams fighting! The first team… Team Makostu: Hiei, Kurama, and Kuronue!" There were some jeers and yells of betrayal.

(A/N: On the following fourteen teams, I need volunteers, Two to four to a team:

AtokuSare= Three team members who always cause trouble.{4th teammate is Ribaru.}

Itsuwarimono= group of four who pose as part of the Shinobi.

Akuryou= group of two powerful Wind Users. {3rd member is Rikku's brother, Kazuya}

Maryoku= Three magicians who use their powers to trick others.

Yamikagetama= two demons who make their opponents bring out the darkest shadows of their soul. {Sound Familiar..? ^-^}

Chiimawaaku= Three honorable demons who are fighting for their family

MiYoukai= Two demons who are both fire elementals

Gehaiyoukai= three demon elementals: wind, Ice, water.

Sourei= Four Demon Elementals: Dark, earth, shadow, light.

Tabigarasu- a team of three samurai demons {picture ShiShiWakimaru who is on the team.}

Hidaruma- a team of three lower class fire demons. 

Karakkaze- a team of three powerful wind demons. {You get to be on the same team as Jin…} 

Henkakyuu- a team of three zombie demons who control knives.

Kenkyaku- team of two human sword masters)

" …And the last team is Team Mochidzuki, Kisei, Sonora, and the team captain, Rikku!" The team captain, Rikku, they called her, was from the Hizoku Hayashi, The Forest of the Bandits. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~~ End for this Chapter.

Form to be on one of the team:

Name:

Age:

Hair color and style:

Eye color and shape:

Type of Demon/Apparition:

Gender:

Team desired:

Personality:

Clothes:

Looks:

Height:

Nickname(s):

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Me: There's the form for you to fill out. I want at least five of these teams filled up before I update. So REVIEW!!

A/N: Flames acceptable, Anonymous messages acceptable, Criticism gladly accepted.

Arigato,

~~Sumari the Kitsune


End file.
